Star Wars: Remnant Civil War (Discontinued)
by LewdFlowerPot
Summary: Hours before Order 66, the Galactic Republic and Atlesian Military hold an alliance together to fight against the droid armies of the C.I.S. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and clone commander CC-2224 are stationed on the planet to make sure that the droids don't capture it while Cody on the other hand awaits Palpatine's order. AU Star Wars and RWBY. Pairing involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**Galactic Crisis!.**_

 _With the Clone Wars being one of the largest, yet deadlist war in galactic history, the Galactic Republic had the solution of clone soldiers and repelled against the forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and their massive droid army. The Senate had supported Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in dealing with the crisis and now it seems that its coming to a near end._

 _Meanwhile within the Outer Rim, a planet called Remnant is in turmoil of civil war against one another. Forces of the Republic has landed and supported the Academies and Military of the planet against the droid forces attempting to control a kingdom. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his loyal Commander, CC-2224, are stationed to help and discuss with the locals on dealing with the Confederacy. But little did Kenobi know that the war was drawing near its end with Cody awaiting Palpatine's order for approval to remove Kenobi from leadership as General of the 212th Attack Battalion and his plan to drive Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side of the Force._

 _Within the Senate, a new, dark conspiracy has rose from the deepest points of light that tell of a mysterious figure only known to the Jedi as Darth Sidious who has taken control of the Senate. Masters Windu and Yoda then try to uncover the plot and find the figure before he succeeds with whatever he probably has set in motion. Will the Jedi find out who it is, or will this unknown Sith succeed in whatever he has set in motion?._

* * *

The clouds of Remnant relatively blocked the sun's rays from hitting the ground. Crows flew and rested in the trees and those below were trying to enjoy the peace and quiet of this beautiful world, yet its not so beautiful anymore. For the Confederacy of Independent Systems, its just a hotspot of the powerful, yet mysterious Dust that the people of Remnant use for their own survival against the creatures of Grimm.

The Galactic Republic has formed an alliance with the Atlesian Military to ensure that they have all the support necessary to quell the on-going sieges of endless waves of droids against the defence sectors surrounding the kingdoms. With the Republic Navy unable to send for reinforcements and take out the Separatist blockade protecting the planet, Kenobi must divide his forces to ensure he doesn't lose the Republic's foothold on Remnant.

* * *

In the Forever Fall forest, a larger than usual of wave of droids attacked the clone's defences to reach the kingdom of Vale as well as Beacon Academy. Cody personally joined the defence forces with Ghost Company and helped their clone brothers in repelling the droids again for another attack.

"Incoming!." A voice yelled out as a tank fired from the droids side of the forest.

"Look out!. Clankers incoming, east side!. East side!." Another voice yelled out as blaster fire could be heard. The shot fired from the droid tank then landed near the first line of clone defence, killing several clones and pushing them back. It was the first in days since the droids made such an aggressive and strong offence against them.

"Fall back!. Fall back!. There's too much of them!." One of the clone captains yelled and ordered out as most of the clones retreated back to the second line of defence.


	2. Chapter 2

With the clones being pushed back to the second line, Cody was surprised to hear that the droids made an aggressive yet powerful offence against the clones. AT-TEs stationed at the second line then prepare for the incoming large, possibly larger than the first wave, of droids set on their destruction and take over Vale.

"Sir, General Kenobi says that he is ready to send us an additional four AT-TEs and ten platoons of troops, shall I tell him that you accept?." A clone trooper approached Cody as he stood with Ghost Company.

"Tell him we'll only need the troops, our AT-TEs will st-" Cody responded to the trooper and heard missiles incoming and destroyed the AT-TEs on defence. "On second thought, Sergeant, tell him to send whatever he has ready." He said again. The Sergeant nodded and relayed it to Kenobi who was at the Vale Command Center.

Clones then stood fast at the defence line and prepared, cocked their weapons to fire on the incoming droids. The red trees around them were blooming brightly as the clouds started to clear out. Rays of sun light shined upon the surface of the forest. "Droids!." A trooper yelled out.

"Keep your weapons steady men." Cody ordered as they acknowledged, keeping their aim at the droids in the distance.

The sound of ARC-170s and V-19s roared in the sky above them as fighter squadrons were coming to assist the troopers on the ground but instead were met with a larger wave of Vultures and Tri-droids as well as mini-AA guns on the droid's side of the Forever Fall forest. The fighters then engaged in a dogfight in the airspace of the forest while the droids on the ground were clear to continue their march against the clones Second Line of Defence of Vale.

"Fire!." The sergeant ordered as soon as he saw the first long line of the droids. The clones started to fire as he ordered.

The AT-AP behind them also fired a few shots at the droids. The AT-RTs stood in one position and fired their laser cannon as well. The wall of droids got closer to them than they were being destroyed by the clone's wall of blaster fire.

"Keep firing!. Keep firing!. Don't let 'em process another moment!." The Sergeant said again as he reloaded his weapon and fired again.

An LAAT came to support the clones from above while trying to keep the Vultures off them at the same time. The troopers on the gunship had both long range and heavy weapons from the Republic barracks back at Vale. They started firing as sharpshooters picked off droids from way behind the main line as the heavies paid their attention to the wave in front of them.

"Ahh!. There's too much scrap!. This forest ain't a junkyard, ya clankers!." One of the clones yelled out as he fired his weapon before being killed by a B2 Super Battle Droid. The wall of droids started to overwhelm the clones.

"Reloading!." One of the Heavies called out as he pulled away and reloaded his weapon. Another heavy said the same and reloaded.

"Incoming!." The pilot called out as three Vultures lined up with the gunship, destroying it completely and it crashing and crushing the some of the clones below.

' _This is Captain CT-2853 of the Second Line of Defence, the droids are breaking through!. I repeat the droids are breaking through!. We're falling back to the Stronghold of Defence!._ ' The transmission could be heard on one of the dead clones comlink. ' _This is Vale Command to all remaining clone forces in the Forever Fall forest, the Lines of Defence are failing. Fall back to the Stronghold now. General Kenobi is en route to that last defence point._ ' The radio chatter went on and on.

The Lines of Defence of Vale and the Stronghold of Defence of Vale were both established by Kenobi that proved effective against both droid and Grimm attacks. The clones weren't afraid of the Grimm and nearly thought of them as vornskrs. They were effective against the droids, until now.

The other three kingdoms reported no droid assaults at all. The one leading the droid assault was former criminal now General Roman Torchwick of the Confederacy Military of Remnant and rival of Kenobi as well. Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo each had their own brigade of 10,000 clones to defend its city and borders against the droids which Loathsom controlled hundreds of villages in each of the four kingdoms. The Confederacy forged their own alliances with people on Remnant who knew of the weaknesses about the Academies.

' _This is Raider Squadron, we're falling back to the Vigilance. I repeat we're falling back to the Vigilance._ ' One of the squadron leaders of the 170s relayed out. Above the city of Vale was only one last standing Venator, the Vigilance, the flagship of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 ** _Earlier_**

"Palpatine reports that Clone Intelligence have located the hideout of General Grevious to the planet of Utapau." The holographic Anakin Skywalker said to the Jedi Council.

"Good. We could now send someone to go and end this war." The holographic Mace Windu responded.

"The Chancellor requests, that I lead the Campaign." Skywalker said to him.

"The Council will make its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor." Mace responded.

"I say Master Kenobi should go." Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested.

"But I am busy with repelling the droids on Remnant. My fleet in orbit has been destroyed and we are left with a few starships and my flagship and now a Separatist fleet has formed a blockade. The other three kingdoms here have ships but they are what we would call airships. They are far more weak than the ships we have with us." Kenobi said in response to the suggestion.

"Skywalker. Certain are you, to handle Grevious can you?." Yoda asked Anakin as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Master." Anakin answered.

Windu sighed and rubbed his shiney, bald head. "Very well. Skywalker will go with the 501st to Utapau to capture Grevious. Kenobi, we'll send what we can to destroy that blockade and send more troops to support you. Council Adjoured." He said before the holographic council in front of Kenobi disappeared.

Obi-Wan got up and turned around to see a clone captain standing. "Sir, we have reports of the First Line of Defence has fallen to the droids. Survivors retreated to the Second Line and are setting up for the droids again for another round." He said to Kenobi as they walked out of the room and onto a balcony of Beacon Academy Tower.

Kenobi sighed. "Well Captain, this day doesn't get any better than this, right." The captain nodded. "Have you sent reinforcements to the Stronghold of Defence?." He finished.

"Yes sir. The AT-TEs are on the move. Our fighters have been pushed back. The Vultures are overwhelming. Atlas Command has sent a relief force of 250 clones and 30 AT-TEs to help with the Stronghold of Defence of Vale." The Captain reported to him.

"Good. Tell those at the Stronghold Defence that I am on my way to them." Kenobi told the Captain as he walked off.

"Yes, sir!." The Captain said one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

The whistling sound of a droid mortar came down as it exploded on impact, killing multiple clones.

"Clankers!." A clone yelled out as the troopers of the Stronghold of Defence look to see the same wall of droids that broke through the First and Second Lines.

"Remember, troops. If they break through the Stronghold of Defence then the citizens of Vale aren't safe." General Kenobi said as he stood up behind the clones. "Commander, prepare the remaining walkers and have them target the droids in the far back." Kenobi ordered.

"Yes, General!." Cody acknowledged and went to tell the gunners of the AT-TEs where to shoot.

The Vigilance turned to face the south as it was planning to do a bombardment on the droids.

' _This is the Vigilance to General Kenobi, we're in position for bombardment and we're waiting on your signal General._ ' The Captain of Kenobi's flagship relayed out to Obi-Wan.

"Good, Captain." Kenobi responded on his comlink and looked to the troopers. "Alright, troops. My ship is in position, the wall of droids won't get past now. Boil!." Kenobi said to the troopers and told Boil to come.

"Yes, General?." Boil asked, approaching the Jedi Master.

"Here. I want you to throw this at the droids when I tell you to. Understood?." Kenobi explained as he handed Boil what appeared to be an IR Strobe container for the Vigilance.

"Of course, General. I'll hang onto it." Boil answered and took it. Putting it on his belt and loaded his weapon for the droids.

The sound of marching droids was heard by most of the clones at the Stronghold and looked towards the Forever Fall forest tree line and prepared all their weapons, the last four AT-TEs and AT-APs all got into position as Kenobi and Cody stood on the balcony of the Stronghold Command Room with Kenobi's hand on his chin and Cody's arms crossed. As soon as the first droid came out of the bushes.

"Fire!." One of the clone sergeants ordered as the wall of blaster fire launched its self at the wall of droids.

The droids also started firing as well. Only hitting a few clones on the head as their numbers didn't seem to drop at all as Torchwick used almost every droid that Whorm Loathsom gave him to use. With the clones constanting reloading, it increased the chances of the wall of droids to getting close to the Stronghold wall.

Kenobi brought up his comlink. "Boil, throw it now!." He relayed out.

"Yes, General." He then stood up and pulled the Strobe off his belt. "Eat blast, clankers!." He yelled and tossed the IR Strobe at the droids.

Two droids stopped in the midst of the battle while one picked it up. "Whats this thing?." It asked the other.

"I don't know but its harmless. Throw it back." It answered as the droid holding it threw it back at the clones.

' _This is the Vigilance, we have the position locked and we're preparing to fire now._ ' The Captain relayed.

Boil saw the strobe land near his clone brother, Waxer. "Waxer!." He yelled.

"What is it?!." Waxer answered, looking at Boil.

"The strobe is right beside you. Get it and throw it back before the ship fires on us!." Boil said as he pointed behind Waxer to the Strobe which was stuck in a very tight gap between two large crates.

Waxer then went to it and tried to get it out but couldn't. "Boil, alert the General!." He said to him.

' _General Kenobi, I threw the IR Strobe but-_ ' Boil relayed but was interrupted.

"Good, Boil. Now the droids are gone." Kenobi responded.

' _But sir, a droid threw it back and now the strobe is stuck in between two large crates._ ' Boil said to him through the comlink.

' _This is the Vigilance, our guns are ready and we're firing now._ ' The Captain relayed out as Kenobi realized what Boil was saying.

"Troopers, fall back!." Kenobi ordered his troops as he looked behind himself and saw the Vigilance's weapons firing straight at their position.

The troopers were confused but they looked back and caught a very small glimpse at the weapons firing before they hit the Stronghold, destroying it and those nearby. The Captain later realized the coordinates of the strobe was locked in on the Stronghold and felt that he had made a big mistake not double checking the coordinates. With the Stronghold now gone, Torchwick pushed the rest of his droids through the destroyed Stronghold, ordering the droids to kill any clone survivors found.

Kenobi was pinned down by a crate and beside him was Cody, untouched by the debris and got up to see Kenobi trapped.

"General, are you okay?." Cody asked, trying to lift the crate.

"I'm fine, Cody." Kenobi answered, lifting the crate with the Force. The sound of marching droids returned as the both of them had to get back to Vale Command.

"Sir, how would we get past these droids?. There's too many for you and I to handle." Cody complained.

"We'll need to sneak past them, Cody. We have to get back to Vale Command now and prepare for a droid invasion." Kenobi responded.

They both then went up to a wall, looking around the corner to only find a large pack of 16 B1s marching by. Vultures also flew by overhead of the ruined Stronghold and were ordered to clear out any clone starfighters defending the city. The Vigilance then spotted the Vultures on their scanners and launched every ARC-170 and V-19 they had within the hanger bays. The laser cannons on the Venator also targetted the droid starfighters while the 8 turbolaser cannons focused on the incoming droid frigates which held twice more guns than the Venator itself.

As they walked and walked through the remains of the Stronghold, many dead clones' comlinks were heard ' _Strong- of defe- com- I rep- Gen- Keno-_ ' A lot of static interfence blocked the signal.

Kenobi and Cody then came up to a wall. "Cody, I'll help you over." He said and held his hands together to help the Commander jump over the wall.

"All clear, General." Cody said as Kenobi then climbed over the wall as well.

As the both of them were over the wall, they had to run in the open to get to the other side which they did and ran as fast as they could. Before they reached the other side, a squad of B1s had spotted them.

"Fire!." One of the droids told the others as blaster fire went flying towards them.

Kenobi then pulled out his lightsaber and deflected the shots, hitting the droids and leaped over to them. One of the droids tried hitting Obi-Wan but instead had its arm sliced off. Cody then decided to get in on the duel and grabbed one of the droids from behind, using it to destroy the other droids as Kenobi destroyed the rest.

"Now this is a junkyard, clanker." Cody said, looking down at one of the droids before shooting it with its own blaster.

"Good job, Cody. Now we need to get moving before more arrive." Kenobi said to the Commander as he nodded and followed behind the Jedi Master.

They continued on, Cody held onto the E-5 blaster since he lost his DC-15A in the aftermath. Kenobi only paid attention in front of him other than behind which Cody did instead. Vultures flew by over them and headed towards the Vigilance as turbolaser and laser cannon fire was heard in the distance as well as explosions and blaster fire.


	4. Chapter 4

The duo reached a small hill, climbed it and upon reaching the top, they saw the Vigilance trying to fend off waves of droid starfighters.

Cody turned his head to Kenobi. "Looks like the Vigilance isn't going to stand. We should get moving, General." He said as the Jedi Master nodded and they both continued down the hill.

"We should be cautious about preceeding, Cody. We need to keep it a low profile to prevent the droids from discovering our presence again." Kenobi responded as they reached the bottom and walked through the forest.

Cody nodded in agreement and kept a low profile as they strolled through the forest to reach Vale and report what happened at the Stronghold. They both heard from their comlinks that the droids had reached the border of Vale and begun their attack on the city while clones were called to defend against the droids and get the civillians away from harm's way. As they walked, numerous vultures passed by every four minutes and more explosions and screaming were heard in the distance. A lot more radio chatter from the Republic garrison was heard on the both of their comlinks as well.

' _Any and all survivors of the Stronghold Defence, I say again, any and all survivors of the Stronghold Defence!. Report back to the Vale Defence forces and assist friendly forces._ ' The transmission played over and over again.

"General, tell me about General Skywalker. I hear that you both knew each other since Skywalker was just a boy." Cody asked as they walked, wanted to start a conversation.

"Well, Anakin was motivated to move forward. He dreamt of being a Jedi Knight, dreams like those didn't come true for children born as slaves." He explained as Cody looked up at the General.

Cody then caught up to walk beside him. "You mean G-" He said.

"Yes, Cody. Anakin was once a slave. It was long ago that he was one. My master, Qui-Gon Jinn saw the potential of his future abilities." Kenobi continued as he looked down at the ground as they walked. "From what Qui-Gon Jinn told me about it, Anakin saw right through what he told him. His position as a Jedi by getting a glimpse at his lightsaber." He finished.

"I see, General. I'll be honest, I think that General Skywalker makes a great Jedi, sir." The clone expressed as the wind blew by.

As they walked, they came up to another hill and started to climb to the top. Upon reaching the top, they could see Vigilance in ashes as Vultures continued to fire on it.

"We haven't got much time, Cody!." Kenobi said, rushing down the other side of the hill as the clone nodded and followed behind him.

As nightfall began, the Grimm started to pile out more in larger packs. Even to large for a squad of the strongest, powerful bounty hunter group or a Jedi for that matter. During the first weeks of the Republic's arrival, criminals, Grimm, Faunus and most of the police didn't take to kindly to their call of peace and security, but eventually they agreed after seeing the Clone troopers able to hold perfectly against beowolves and ursa's.

As they rushed, they didn't pay attention to where they were going as they ran into a small pack of beowolves.

"General, look out!." Cody said as they stopped in front of the pack. Kenobi looked up at the Grimm.

Cody then fired at the beowolf major as it didn't do much to it. One of the other beowolves then charged at the clone as he dodged by jumping out of the way and fired his blaster at the creature but did not harm it at all. He then continued to fire as it attempted to claw at him. He leaped to the right and got on its back, riding it and firing his blaster again but into the spine of the creature.

Kenobi, on the other hand, was dealing with the other Beowolves. One clawed at him as he ducked and quickly looked back up at it. Activating his lightsaber, another beowolf tried to hit him but instead had gotten half its arm dismembered and roared in pain, alerting other packs of Beowolves and Kenobi kept dodging the attacks from the beowolves. The Alpha Beowolf then howled, telling the others, excluding the one with Cody, to back off as it wanted to kill the human himself.

Kenobi stood fast, deactivating his lightsaber and looked up at the Alpha. It growled before charging at the Jedi Master as he leaped towards it and landed on its back. It then stopped and tried to shake him off as the Jedi then got a hold of his lightsaber and activating, impaling the Alpha in the spine with it as it roared in pain. The others around didn't know whether or not that the Alpha needed help and just watched.

Cody was busy with the other beowolf and it continued to shake and try to get him off as the Commander didn't stop firing the blaster into its spine.

Cody's helmet then flew off his head. "This. Forest. Is. Not. A. Zoo. You. Dog!." He said as he blasted until the Beowolf's spine was exposed and shot one last time.

After shooting its spine, the Beowolf then stopped shaking and fell to the ground. Its right arm and left leg twitched once every 10 seconds. Cody then picked up his helmet and looked at the dead beowolf, kicking it to make sure it was dead. Smirked inside his helmet and turned around to see another group of 5 beowolves standing there.

A transmission later came in from Cody's comlink. ' _Commander Cody. I repeat, Commander Cody?. Come in._ ' The voice of another clone was heard.

Cody then lifted up his arm as he backed up a bit from the beowolves. "This is Commander Cody, send two gunships at these coordinates if you can!." He said before running as the beowolves growled and charged towards him.

Kenobi pulled out his lightsaber from its spine and impaled it again as the Alpha slowly fell to the ground. The others around the body looked at each other then back at the Jedi. In their nature of fighting, it didn't seem too wise for a pack of them to go up against a lightsaber wielder like Kenobi as they turned around and ran back into the forest.

Kenobi then sighed. "Beowolves... Always startled, but they'll be back and in greater numbers. Cody and I should get going before they return." He said and turned around to see Cody gone. "On second thought, where is Cody?." He finished as he followed a set of tracks that led away from where he was.

On the run from the five beowolves, one of them had reached out and clawed at Cody's leg, making him fall over and dropping the blaster he held.

"Ahhh!." He expressed in pain, holding onto his leg and looked up at the Beowolves around him.

One of the beowolves approached him as he kicked it down. It growled and lifted its arm to claw at him but before it could claw him, a blue lightsaber had dismembered the Beowolf's arm as it roared in pain. The others then looked at the light and backed up, running from it as they seem to be unusually afraid of force users.

"Cody, are you alright?." Kenobi asked as he extended his arm out to help the Commander up.

Cody got up with the help of Kenobi. "Thank you, sir. No, it doesn't look good. One of those damn dogs got a scratch on me. I've called for a gunship before I ran." He said to him as they walked back to where they were.

"Good. Then once it arrives, we'll head back to Vale Command and see what the situation the city is in." Kenobi responded as the bushes rustled.

"Ah, General Kenobi, Commander Cody. There you are, we've been searching for you since the Stronghold fell." A clone scout trooper has come out of the bushes and approached them.

"Trooper, whats the situation in the city?." Cody asked. The moon finally come out and shined down on Remnant.

"The droids were pushed back. They seem to be regrouping at the ruins of the Stronghold, sir. Any fighter that attempted to fly over for a bombing run, they were shot out of the sky." The trooper answered as the sound of an LAAT was heard further back.

Kenobi then continued to walk alongside both Cody and the scout. "What about the Vigilance?. Have badly damaged is it?." He asked.

The scout then turned to face him. "Well, I think you know that, sir. The view of the cruiser is in plain sight, but to answer your question, its in dire need of repairs. All thats left of it is twenty-four of the laser cannons and only two of its heavy turbolaser batteries." He answered as they approached the gunship with eleven other clones standing outside of it.

Kenobi, Cody and the clones got onto the gunship as it lifted itself off the ground and headed back towards Beacon Academy where the Republic had been using it as their main base of operations and as Vale Command. The troopers onboard the transport were telling Kenobi and Cody about the droids attack on the city, from their attack of the west to their spider droids rising from the lake and that they were successful in repelling the attack.

Arriving at the courtyard of Beacon Academy, the clones piled out with two helping Cody as Kenobi was going to check in at the tower. As they helped, CC-2224's comlink was beeping as he answered it to find a hooded figure and spoke to him in activation of an order that would truly bring the peace the Republic had intended for so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon answering his comlink, he told the clones to stop for a second as the figure looked up at him.

"Commander Cody... the time has come." He said as Cody sat up. "Execute Order 66." He finished as the Commander nodded, putting away his comlink and turned his head to see Kenobi walking towards the tower.

"Blast him!." He said as a nearby AT-AP turned and aimed for Kenobi and fired at the door. The explosion rocked the tower and those inside of it as shock troopers and more clones were called to the area.

There were nearby civilians, but did not see the walker fire on the building at all as a crowd had gathered around the site where shock troopers closed off the area and formed a line to keep anyone from passing through them as those within the tower were evacuated. Many of the civilians, young teenagers at most, were asking about who did it and what happened.

"Go back to your dorms!. There's nothing to see here. Back to your dorms immediately!." A clone trooper said to the large group in front of him.

"What happened?." One of the civilians asked.

"Terrorist attack. Move back immediately and make way for the medical crews to get by." The clone answered.

Another student came. "Hey, what happened?." She asked the one in front of her.

"Terrorist attack, least thats what the soldier is saying." The male student turned around and answered.

A few LAATs were hovering over and around the tower with spotlights attached to them to make the scene look like it was a terrorist attack. They were searching for it to look real as well as just making sure that Kenobi was killed in the blast. With the night being dark, some of the clones in dark areas had their visors generating a layout of the terrain in order to see better in the dark.

"You find anything in the blast area yet?." One of the shock troopers had asked another.

The other trooper turned around to face him. "Nothing, sir. There's nothing but blast marks, broken glass and destroyed metal beams here." The trooper answered.

The trooper then nodded. "Well keep searching!. If the body isn't burnt or a pile of ashes then he must've escaped." He said to the trooper.

"Yes sir!." The trooper then gestured and walked off with a group of six other troopers.

 ** _Later_**

As the students had backed away from the scene of the attack, most of them returned to their dorms as instructed. Shock troopers had been stationed at every corner, security and checkpoint positions there was around the academy, making sure that no one would sneak out as of after Order 66, the Republic had issued a curfew for the planet, put into immediate effect.

A group of four girls had opened the door to their dorm as they went to sit on their beds.

"Ugh!. This is boring!. Why do we have to listen to those soldiers anyways?." The girl in yellow said as the others had fallen on their backs on the beds.

"Whats there to do about it though?. Those guys have big guns, Yang." The little girl in red responded. Laying back on her top bunk.

A few moments later after they were all in bed and sleeping, the clones were still searching for their missing traitor. Gunships hovered over and around the city with snipers on each of them.

' _Sir, we have found nothing. We've searched almost every corner of this city and the surrounding areas. If he were still alive, we would've found him by now._ ' A transmission came through the comlink of a clone officer.

Hearing the transmission the Clone officer had to answer. "Hold on, Headmaster." He said to the gray haired man in front of him and turned away. "Then return to your posts, but stay alert. There's no telling whether or not he did survive." He answered.

' _Yes, sir!._ ' The trooper answered as the Officer then turned back to the man.

The Officer then gestured to stand fast. "Forgive me, Headmaster. Anyways as I was saying, he can't be trusted anymore, the Supreme Chancellor deemed him as a traitor and you know what happens to traitors who attempt assassination on the leader of the Republic. On light of that, I am going to increase security within the academy to ensure order and stability." He said to him. There was a black stripe on the clone's helmet from the front to the back.

The man sipped his cup. "Hmm. You may go, Commander. That was all I wanted to ask." He said as the clone bowed and turned around to walk to the elevators.

After the clone had gotten into the elevator, he lifted his arm up to speak into his comlink. "Captain, round up a few of the students. There are some here who have developed a strong friendship with the Jedi traitor. And tell Commander CC-2224 that I'll be taking command." He said into his comlink as the elevator door opened to see the destroyed lobby area.

' _Yes, sir. Right away._ ' The clone responded.

With the destroyed lobby area, it was hard for the clones and staff to try and cover up what really happened today. It was dark, of course. 3AM at most for the academy as the search went on for hours and was finally called off, but did not confirm that Kenobi was killed. They were placed on high alert, to remain ready and prepared. With the Commander ordering troopers to round up students and escort them from their dorms to the assembly room for questioning, but not revealing the true purpose behind it. Many whispered to each other as they were awakened and were told to get to the main assembly chamber.

A student had yawned. "Why're they waking us up this early?." He asked the student walking beside him.

"I don't know, but its probably important." The student answered.

Walking along the other few hundred students in the hall towards the assembly room, the students looked out of the windows to notice that there were more than the usual amount of clone troopers and gunships outside and around the academy with spotlights. Each and every one of them were curious, wondering if it was an assembly called by their headmaster, or just an announcement but whatever it was, they thought it was important.

 _ **Later**_

Upon entering the main assembly chamber and being settled into five lines of formation from the back to the from. People were quiet, others could hear quiet yawning and coughing. A clone officer then walks onto the stage to the microphone.

He took off his helmet before grabbing the mic. "Attention, students of Beacon Academy, yesterday evening there was an attack on the school. In the explosion, we lost some of our men as well as Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." He said as they started to whisper to each other, mostly concerned talk about Kenobi and the attack. "All we need to know is this..." They stopped and paid attention. "...have any of you, students, developed a strong friendship with Kenobi before this happened?. It will help us very much if you are a good friend of him." He asked.

He could hear them whispering to each other again. Those who are friends with him rose up their hands as the clone called them out to the stage. Among the students, he caught his eyes with sliver eyes of a little girl in red as she smiled at him. He then ordered the shock troopers to escort them to the 'rec room' as they nodded and told the students to follow him.

He watched as the students were being escorted out. ' _Sliver eyes... Never seen that color before._ ' He thought to himself, looking at the little red.

He turned back to the students still lined up in the chamber. "Ahem!. You may all return to your dorms and get some rest, you still have school tomorrow." He finished as everyone had turned around and walked out, yawning and stretching out.

He walked out after the escorted students and went to wherever they were taken to. He put back on his helmet and continue walking towards the room with behind two shock troopers as a lot more were standing guard around the halls in the academy. He thought in his head about the students, whats to come about them after the questioning session and having them either locked up to prevent them from spreading what they were asked, or just release them and risk a massive talk and concern about the attack.


	6. Chapter 6

In the night sky above Vale, there wasn't one but now three Venator star destroyers as clone gunships were seen to be coming from the hangers as well as transports. The majority of the people of Vale heard about the "terrorist attack" at Beacon Academy and there was large talk as well as news broadcasts about it were being told in the other three kingdoms so the execution of Kenobi wasn't a secret but still well hidden and covered.

A gunship had landed at the north side wall of Vale as one shock trooper, looked to be a junior officer, as two others behind him and got out, walking to a uniformed officer. "Sergeant, have you finished your final search of the Emerald Forest?." He asked the trooper as one group of over twenty-four troopers marched by in formation.

The trooper stood fast, saluting and placed both of his arms on both sides of his ribcage. "Sir, we've finished sweeping the forest. Nothing but those animals and our spot lights couldn't pick anything up else." He reported as he thought about the Grimm he seen, still at the back of his back he thought of blasting Kenobi.

The officer then held up a datapad as it beeped. He looked down at it then back up at the trooper. "Sergeant, your new orders are to report to Commander CC-1115 within Vale Command at the school of Beacon Academy, he'll debrief you on your objectives." He said to the sergeant as he nodded, saluted and turned around to walk back into the gunship.

As the gunship had taken off, two ARC-170s had flown over the area and headed towards the Forever Fall forest. Two of the Venator star destroyers had started moving, both in a different direction with one going north and the other going east as well as a group of V-wings escorting both of them. In addition to the departing star destroyers, there were at least four Republic troop transport frigates hovering over Beacon Academy and launching from their hanger bays were groups of gunships, each of them loaded with large groups of troops of the Republic as well as supplies and ammo for the troops already deployed.

Meanwhile within the home of a Vale citizen was a news broadcast about the attack at Beacon Academy. "Just yesterday, a deliberate act of terrorism was made at the school of Beacon Academy. Academy officials as well as Republic officials have not commented on the attack yet nor it seems that they will comment on it and the only information we have who was lost in the attack was Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, a member of an organization calling themselves the Jedi Order. There's been a lot of talk among the students about the attack, many suggest that it wasn't a terrorist attack and that it was conducted by the Republic itself while others suggest it was certainly just another terrorist act done by the once peaceful White Fang. I got to speak with a student after the attack and here's what he had to say." The reporter went on as several images of the attack went on the screen of the TV and then the footage cut to footage shot earlier just moments after the attack.

The footage started with the reporter and her cameraman approaching a uniformed student. "Excuse me, dear?. Could you tell me about what just happened here?." She asked the student and held the mic closer to him.

The student turned around and waited for her to finish before the mic was up close to him. "Well... the soldiers are saying that it was a terrorist attack, but it didn't really seem like one... you know?." The student answered the reporter.

She then brought up the mic to her mouth. "You don't think that it was an act of terrorism?. Could you explain?." She asked and then held the mic back at the teenager.

The student then cleared his throat and started to explain to the micphone. "Well, I was sitting with Violet over there when she noticed one of those ships coming to land near the tower, right?." He explained as he was moving his hands in coordination of what he was saying. "So the ship lands and out comes all of those soldiers and Kenobi. So after that, one of those big mechs turned towards the tower and fired. I didn't get to see what really happened afterwards because I was frightened so Violet and I ran back to our team's dorm." The student finished as the camera man had turned it back to the reporter.

Text on the bottom of the screen changed 'Republic betraying the Jedi?' as the reporter held up the microphone back up to her mouth. "Well it seems that this might've been either a malfuction in the Republic's walkers or it was intentional and Kenobi was a target. Back to you, Cyril." The footage had cut back to the reporter in the present as the TV was switched off.

The citizen started yawning as he looked over to see the clock that it was 2AM. "Wow. I don't feel as tired." He said, holding and sipped his cup of tea. He went over to his bedroom after turning off the TV and went to get some rest.

 ** _Later_**

With the battle droids at the Stronghold ruins deactivated by command of the Trade Federation's control ships in various parts of the galaxy, the Republic on Remnant now had full control of the planet. With Cody wounded and another commander taking his place, the kingdom of Vale would surely be secure and on high alert as the body of Kenobi wasn't found and with the public knowing he was killed in a "terrorist attack" it was best to keep it that way as the clones would probably have to resort to neutralizing anyone who knew the truth of Order 66.

As troopers were scattered around the ruins, some of them were kicking the heads of the droids around and chuckled. "Looks like we don't have to worry about these clankers anymore." One of the troopers said as he kicked back the droid's head to the other clone in front of him.

The other troopers had chuckled as well. Moments later two gunships came to hover over the position and more troopers roped down from the dropship and started to spread out more while an officer from one of the gunships shouted out orders to the troopers below as they stopped and paid attention to the officer until he would finish.

The officer looked to be a man going into his 40s. His uniform consisted of an all black new imperial standard officer shirt and pants with standard-issue boots, his rank plack showed clear enough for others to see and showed that he was a major. "Alright troopers, I've received orders from the Commander for you to search this entire area for any remaining droids and remember, keep on high alert because the traitor still may be alive." He shouted out as the troopers acknowledged.

The gunship then turned back towards Beacon Academy as the officer leaned out to say one last thing to the troopers. "Remember soldiers, give no mercy to the traitor if you find him and do not hesitate to neutralize any witnesses of the Jedi's death!." He finished as the gunship flew off into the distance. The troopers resumed to look around and searched in groups of three.

As one of the groups walked towards the back of the ruins, they were conversing of how bad they wanted to gun down Kenobi if he were still alive. They approached two bodies of deactivated droids and knocked them down as they looked around to see a few others standing and went to knock them over as well.

One of the clones had shot a deactivated droid multiple times in the chest piece. "Thats for all of my brothers you blasted!." He said as two other groups of troopers came running to them in response of the hearing the shot as he looked up and told them that he was just shooting the droid.

The other clones then looked away in other directions, crows flew by overhead as well as a squadron of Republic starfighters as one of the troopers then looked into the forest line that wasn't far from where he was standing and thought of firing into it. He then cocked his weapon and prepared it to fire as he aimed into the forest. He pulled the weapon's trigger as the blue blaster bolt went flying towards the trees and at the same time another blue bolt came flying towards him and impaled the trooper as he gasped. He looked down to his chest to see a blue blade going through it and saw a sliver hilt. The other troopers then looked at the trooper as he fell to the ground. A man with tan-yellowish robes came out of the forest and they all looked.

They all knew who it was, at the back of their minds they all knew the man in the robes. His beard connected with his mustache and his hair was slightly longer than his Padawan years. The troopers then prepared their weapons as the dead trooper was still impaled with the blade.


End file.
